retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Ranks
Intro Since ranks have responsibilities that might not suit you, Members should ask when they want to be promoted. You should make sure the character you are playing meets requirement for the next highest rank first. For a complete list of requirements, responsibilities and benefits for each rank, please click on the links shown in the contents box on the right or to see a basic list of requirements check out the "Quick Reference Chart". We do make every effort to proactively notify you of promotion opportunities, however your help in this area will go a long way to making sure you are awarded the rank you've worked for. Basically the higher the rank, the more often you'll need to be playing in game and the more tasks you'll be asked to participate in. Members may NOT automatically be promoted to ANY rank. Please remember that promotions are a privilege not a right. Thanks! You can also check the Guild Welcome Center area of the Guild Hall for books that outline the requirements for promotion to each rank. We place those books in game for your quick reference convenience. Forms to Sign Ranks - Promotion Requirements - Permissions Noble (Guild Leader) Noble (Assistant Leader) Captain (Sr Officer) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| 1. All prior rank requirements + (1) 2. Crusade Path: :*'LOGIN' - Must log-in once every 3 days :*'PLAYTIME' - Play 15 consecutive minutes during login :*'INTERACTION' - :#Actively Communicate with Guild Members and Leaders via Voice & Text chat :#Actively participate in Guild Activities :#Lead Member Groups :#Give advice and assistance :*'OTHER' - :#Guild Website Development and Support 3. Explorer Path: :*'LEVEL' - Must be level 95 in Adventuring AND Crafting :*'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 1,000,000 :*'TIME IN GUILD' - 120 days :*'GUILD RANK' - Bishop or higher |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become a Noble. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to the "Noble" rank. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Available Guild Amenities | style="text-align: left;"| |} Bishop (Jr Officer) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"|All previous rank requirements + (1) :A. Crusade Path: :*'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 7 days to retain this rank. :*'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login :*'INTERACTION' - ::# Actively communicate with guild members via guild text/voice chat. ::# Active guild participant. :*'OTHER' - ::# Successfully complete the Bishop Test. ::# Display extensive game knowledge :B. Explorer Path: ::*'LEVEL' - Must be level 90 in Adventuring AND Crafting ::*'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 500,000 ::*'TIME IN GUILD' - 90 days |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become a Captain of the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to the "Captain" rank |} Knight (Sr Member) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"|All previous rank requirements + (1) :A. Crusade Path: :*'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 30 days to retain this rank. :*'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login :*'INTERACTION' - :# Must be willing to lead groups and provide member assistance :# Actively communicate with guild members via guild text/voice chat :# Be an active guild participant :B. Explorer Path: :*'LEVEL' - Must be level 60+ in Adventuring or Crafting :*'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 250,000 :*'TIME IN GUILD' - 60 days |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become a Bishop of the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to the "Bishop" rank |} Esquire (Member) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| 1. All previous rank requirements + 2. Must complete the CRUSADE & EXPLORER PATHS (OR) the CRUSADE & LOYALTY PATHS (1)(2)(3) :A. Crusade Path: :*'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 45 days to retain this rank. :*'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login :*'INTERACTION' - :# Actively communicate with guild members :# Active guild participant :B. Explorer Path: :*'LEVEL' - Must be level 40 in Adventuring or Tradeskill :*'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 100,000 :*'TIME IN GUILD' - 45 days :C. Loyalty Path :*'LEVEL' = 90+ in Adventuring or Tradeskill :*'GUILD STATUS POINTS' = 500,000+ :*'TIME IN GUILD' = 180+ days |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become an Knight for the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to the "Knight" rank. |} Scribe (Jr Member) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Scribe Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| 1. All previous rank requirements + 2. Must complete the CRUSADE & EXPLORER PATHS (OR) the CRUSADE & LOYALTY PATHS (1)(2)(3) : A. Crusade Path: :*'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 60 days to retain this rank. :*'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login :*'INTERACTION' - ::(1). Communicate with other members via guild text and/or voice chat. ::(2). Be an active guild participant. :*'OTHER' - :#Register on the :#Read and sign the following articles: :#*Guild Recruiting :#*Guild Bank Usage :#*Guild Cash Guide : B. Explorer Path: :*'LEVEL' - Must be level 30 in Adventuring or Tradeskill :*'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 25,000 :*'TIME IN GUILD' - 30 days : C. Loyalty Path: :*'LEVEL' - Must be level 60+ in Adventuring or Tradeskill :*'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 250,000+ :*'TIME IN GUILD' - 120+ days |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become an Esquire for the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Esquire" rank. |} Forager (Associate) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Forager Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| 1. All previous rank requirements + 2. Must complete the CRUSADE & EXPLORER PATHS (1) : Crusade Path: :*'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 90 days to retain this rank. :*'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes or more during login :*'INTERACTION' - ::(a). Communicate with other members via guild text and/or voice chat. ::(b). Be an active guild participant. : Explorer Path: :*'LEVEL' - Must be level 20+ in Adventuring or Crafting :*'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 5,000 :*'TIME IN GUILD' - 7 or more days :*'OTHER' - ::(a). Register on the Guild Forums ::(b). Read & Sign the following Articles: ::*Guild Basic Guidelines ::*Guild Policies ::*Guild Flag Guide |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become a junior member of the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Scribe" rank. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Available Guild Amenities | style="text-align: left;"| |} Wanderer (Newcomer) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| 1. Must complete the CRUSADE & EXPLORER PATHS(2) : Crusade Path: :*'R/L AGE' - Must be 18 years of age or older :*'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login :*'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 120 days to retain this rank.(1) :*'INTERACTION' - ::# Must communicate with other members via guild text and/or voice chat. ::# Be an active Guild Participant. :*'OTHER' - ::#Must be willing to review and sign various guides. ::# Within 24 hours of joining, you must read & sign the About Us page concentrating on the "What We Expect From You" section. : Explorer Path: :*'LEVEL' - Must be level 10 in Adventuring or Tradeskill Crafting :*'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - N/A :*'TIME IN GUILD' - N/A |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become further involved with the Guild. # If you do, begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Forager" rank. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Available Guild Amenities | style="text-align: left;"| |} Quick Reference Chart (click to enlarge) NOTES * Membership (a) - Players may remain a member of Retributions Blade until such time as (either/or) :# they remove themselves from the guild roster :# they violate guild policy :# they fail to meet the login requirements : (a) Retributions Blade reserves the right to revoke membership from any player, at any time, for any reason. We do expect to retain all members on the guild roster as long as it's beneficial to each party and while game mechanics allow. * Log-In - Members must log into game for at least fifteen real world minutes in order to qualify as "logged in". * Inactive Period - Players who have not "logged in" to game within the specified number of days posted for a rank, will be considered "Inactive" and may be moved to the next lower qualifying rank. The "Last Logged In Date" will be used to determine the total number of inactive days since last log in. These are "calendar" days NOT "business" or "game" days.The last log-in date shown on the Guild Screen may be used to determine the cumulative days of inactivity. * Officer Postitions - Invitations are extended to the ranks of Captain and above as the need arises. Members who are considered for Bishop or higher are expected to successfully complete an interview and/or test with questions and answers. These ranks are also subject to Incumbent Officer acceptance and vote of the leadership for individuals being invited to these ranks who display exemplary conduct and leadership skills while in membership with Retributions Blade. It is from the Bishop pool that Captains are selected to serve the general membership. Consistent positive roll-model behavior and full compliance with all guild polices and guidelines are expected of all in these ranks. * Promotion Paths - Retributions Blade has established three promotion paths: :*# Crusade :*# Explorer :*# Loyalty * ::(*) Not all ranks may offer a Loyalty path. In order to obtain a promotion, all members must successfully complete either: :::*path #1 and 2 ~ or ~ :::*path #1 and 3 * Promotions - Members should monitor their paths and request promotion when they become eligible. * Promotion Rewards - Rewards for the ranks of Scribe and above are ONLY ISSUED when request. * Login - Requires members of this rank to log in once every specified number of days for at least 15 (fifteen) real-time minutes to retain this rank. * Rank Requirements - Each character is promoted based on their qualifications and NOT based on the "Elder's" rank. What this means is not every character you own will have the same rank. So if you want a specific character to have certain benefits, please have that character complete the requirements and request promotion. Members who no longer meet the requirements of a rank may be placed in the rank they qualify for. Guild Captains or Nobles may waive rank requirement(s) when a situation dictates necessity. * Level # - requires members to be have obtained a specific level in either Adventure and/or Tradeskill with that character before being promoted to this rank.. Each rank will specify which skill it applies to. (Note:) The Guild reserves the right to waive level requirements in unique circumstances. Some examples (but not limited to) of unique circumstances are when operational positions are abruptly or unexpectedly vacated or when guild mission requirements change requiring a rapid increase in the amount of members needed to fulfill a new structure. * Guild Recruiting - all players holding the guild rank of "Forager" or higher are given the ability to recruit for the guild. This means they may activate the "Recruiting for Guild" box (How to) and actively advertise for new members. Members are expected to know the requirements for joining the guild as well as be able to answer basic questions asked by potential members. Please note that "advertising" is different from "inviting" in that those who have the invite ability can actually bring new members into the guild while those who can advertise are on the guild recruiting list for other players to contact and discuss questions about the guild. * Guild Invites - all players holding the guild rank of Scribe (Jr Member) or higher can issue a "Guild Invite" (How to) to players based on the recommendations of other Guild members. Please be sure that new recruits have met the requirements of being 18 years of age or older, are willing to sign into game once every 120 days and play for 15 minutes or more, and be willing to communicate with fellow guild members or leaders via voice or text chat. When you invite a new player you should update the "Personal Notes" area of the guild screen under the new member's name advising if the character is an alt of a previous member or if it's their first character (ELDER) of the guild so that the Officer Notes can be updated at a later time. Please do not remove these type of "Personal Notes" until you see the change reflected within the "Officer Notes". * Site Registration - Requires players to have completed the registration requirements on the Guild Forums and Wikia prior to being awarded this rank. This ensures that members have access to the appropriate restricted site areas and facilitates the permission database linkage with site and game and to make sure members have the adaquate tools necessary to fulfill their rank responsibilities. * Status Points - (see this article for ways to earn status) * Guild Status Points - are required when qualifying for rank promotions. Guild Status Points (GSPs) are different from Personal Status Points (PSPs) and can be viewed via the in-game Guild Screen. ::: GSPs or "Guild Status Points" (not to be confused with "Personal Status Points" are viewed on the Guild Screen which can be reached by pressing the "U" key on your keyboard and are found under the Status Column for each of your characters that are enrolled/affiliated/joined with Retributions Blade. These "guild status points" (often referred to as "G-stats") are based on EACH character and are not based on the account they are created under. ::: ---- ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: Guild Rank System Latest Changes Effective September 1, 2013 for all Retributions Blade Guild Characters Notice: On September 1, 2013 a path promotion system was developed for guild ranks. Scribe (Jr Member) and Esquire (Member) ranks offer an additional promotion path called the "Loyalty" path. This Loyalty path gives players (depending on their playstyle and personal preference) the opportunity to choose between either an Explorer based path or a Status based path when working towards promotion. These two paths are separate and distinct and may not be "inter-mixed". When reviewing the paths for a rank that offers both Explorer and Loyalty paths, players should decide which is most suited for their character and work towards achieving all objections outlined within the specified path. Once a player completes all the pre-requisits of a particular path, they should apply to a Guild Captain or Noble for promotion. Players may switch between paths at any time however accomplishments completed for one path won't count towards the other path. To prevent extra work it might be better to review both paths and make a decision prior to setting out on a particular promotion path. Category:Templates Category:Browse Category:Guild Category:Member